


The Mage Inquisitor Trevelyan

by Vpelno



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Actors, Blood Magic, F/M, M/M, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Ostwick Circle, Self-Harm, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vpelno/pseuds/Vpelno
Summary: The year is 9:31 Dragon...Bann ElenaTrevelyan evacuates her family back to Ostwick but when their ship is attacked and her youngest daughter loses control of her magic she is forced to turn her to the Ostwick Circle. Alone and without her powers, Varatise Trevelyan tries her best to maneuver her mysterious new home. But between a stoic Tevinter Templar and a secretive enchanter, she is determined to shed a light on dubious goings on.





	1. Dulcet

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER**  
> Due to the nature of Blood Magic there will be descriptive scenes of self harm in order to get the required materials, as well as scenes that are gory or contain horrific content.  
> Certain underage characters develop feelings for adult characters and vice versa, however, the underage characters are 16+, I will NOT include scenes of these teens being r*ped or molested, if someone is it will be mentioned but not shown, I do not support pedophilia, hemophilia, etc. so I will not be including any sexual interactions until they come of age.  
> Finally, this work is not in any way funded, licensed, or acknowledged by the official Dragon Age/Bioware/EA team, tis' merely a fanfic.

Prologue

 

9:21 Dragon

No one one knew why Bann Marcellus Trevelyan flew to the viscount's side during his massacre. Viscount Perrin Threnhold declared war on the Templar occupying Kirkwall, a direct contrast to the dutiful Bann's legacy of loyalty to the Chantry. In the end, bested by their enemy, they were both hung by Ser Meredith Stannard. This left his family with fear and without answers. Meanwhile, the elders of house Trevelyan had to find a way to mend this betrayal before it ruined their family forever. A secret agreement was then forged, binding one of the late Bann's children to the Knight Commander in claim when they came of age. Whomever they chose would serve Meredith until the debt was repaid. 

Ten years passed and the candidate was chosen. Valerian Trevelyan would serve the sentence for his family and repay the debt. The family was informed and their ship set to sail for Kirkwall. However, not even a day after they arrived did Valerian abandon his family to the Viscount's mercy. Search as they may, Qunari and Circle tensions impeded the investigation. Thus Bann Elena decreed she would return the rest of her family home in order to settle the matter herself.

 

                                                                                                                          ***

 

Varatise took her hair out of it's braid and watched the sun dip under the horizon. She remembered being so excited to see the ocean for the first time. Maybe it was because she'd grown used to it but, it wasn't as pretty as she imagined. The glinting waves were a warning of the dark depths beneath the surface. Her stomach growled. She'd been cooped up in her room wallowing in misery until they left today. Varatise checked her horse shaped clock. Dinner wasn't for another thirty minutes. She sighed and decided to change. She slipped off her clothes and donned a comfy white tent dress. Varatise lingered in her room for a moment, waiting for a guard or servant to come collect her for dinner. When none came she ventured out into the hall. There was virtually nobody, though she could hear a lively commotion preceding somewhere below her. Not too familiar with the ships' layout, Varatise discerned following the sound of a party wasn't the worst idea. At first, her steps on the dry chestnut floor were almost too loud in the near silence of the cabin halls. Then she finally reached the kitchens and the noise was uproarious. The door was wide open, allowing her to witness the lively goings on. Templars, cooks and varying staff made merry over ale and music. Varatise was not one to do so herself but she enjoyed seeing the smiles on their faces, even the Templars. She caught the tune playing in the air. Someone was playing an odd rendition of 'Scotch Drink' utilizing the harp and tin whistle. Everyone began to clap as the bard began to sing. It had been so long since she was surrounded by so much joy, it was difficult to keep her heart from be carried away in the song. She began to clap along with them.

" _In glorious fame, Inspire me, till I lisp and wink, To sing thy name_." Varatise spun to meet the voice and almost tripped over. She caught herself on the door and quickly righted herself, gaining the waning glances of only a few of the drunkards. The man behind her laughed, a sound like an arrant brass horn. "I apologize for scaring you, my lady." Varatise noted his accent, gruff and rigid. She couldn't quite pinpoint its origin.

"Not at all ser." She bowed and did a quick once over his attire. His skin was tan, his face statuesque and naturally stern. The clothes he wore were plain, made for lounging,but he could've cast his armor aside as some of the Templars inside had done. He also carried a strange weapon on his back.  She would have to remain vigilant. He smiled at her politely, his dark eyes glinted with mirth. He was quite handsome.

"Ser Markus Demascus of Tevinter," He bowed and peered down at her with his sharp gaze, making her blush "I think your looking for the dinner hall upstairs."

"Yes ser," Varatise replied quietly "I seem to have-I seem to have lost my way a bit."

"Come, I'd be obliged to escort you." 

"No-I mean..." Her stomach growled suddenly. She blushed deeper and covered her torso. Ser Demascus smirked and slipped inside the kitchen. The people inside seemed to keep out of his way. Maybe he was a lord or something? He came back with a small plate laden with treats. Varatise accepted it with great hesitation. "Thank you ser." 

"My pleasure," Ser Demascus motioned to the hall "Shall we?" 

Varatise followed the man cautiously. He had the air of someone who was used to others finding him off putting and seemed unfazed by the strange glances he received by the servants they passed. However, as they made their way to the dining hall, she realized he was avoiding the Templars on the ship just as much as she was. Though Demascus seemed acutely aware of where they were stationed on the ship and they were able to pass by each one unnoticed. Who was this man really?

"So," Varatise tried "Where are you from Ser Demascus?"

"Tevinter," He leaned forward "I was raised in an orphanage in Minrathous."

"Are you a magister?"

"No, nor am I a mage or a noble for that matter," He smiled "Though, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Oh?" The dreamy look in his dark eyes caught her off guard.

"Tell me, are you satisfied with your life, as it is? Would you change your path if you could?" Varatise pondered for a moment before answering.

"If I had that power," She gripped her necklace "It would not be my own life that I would change." Ser Demascus paused and faced her.

"Ah, your brother," He cocked his head thoughtfully "From what I've heard, the Knight Commander called off her search before I left. Whatever path your brother is on, I think the Maker is watching over him." 

Varatise felt her heart leap as the hopeful words affirmed her own belief. Markus smiled earnestly and continued to lead her to the dining room. It was strange, to hear such comforting words from such a mysterious figure. They shared a few kind words  up until they arrived at the doors of the dining hall. Markus opened the glass pane doors and ushered her inside. She looked back, Markus was already continuing back down the hall. Varatise sighed, knowing she would rather learn more about him than attend this gathering. She entered fully and saw her mother and aunt in deep conversation. They were the only two seated, a juxtaposition to the large table meant for full family gatherings and on occasion, battle mapping. Varatise expected to be late but Vesper seemed to be missing. 

"Lucille you can't keep picking up every handsome stranger you come across," Elena chastised Lucille with a weary look.

"I assure you he is an absolute gentleman." Great-Aunt Lucille insisted "We found him wandering the Gallows drawing the most delightful scenes of boats and such. I knew we must entertain such a character as our guest."

Varatise took her seat next to her aunt and chimed in. "Do you speak of Ser Demascus?"

"He is the most fascinating Templar I've ever met, I couldn't bear to part with him since he's boarded." Varatise flinched at the syrup thick lilt to her aunt's words. Like he was her pet, or something else she couldn't bear to imagine. She noticed Lucille had changed into a more form fitting green gown which hugged her curves.

"Speaking of which, where is Vesper?" Her mother barely even looked up from her wine.

 "Probably dallying with another Templar," Just as her mother's mouth opened to scold her, the doors to the dining room were opened. It was Vesper  _and_ Ser Demascus. Though, it was strange. The kind man she'd conversed with just mere minutes ago was replaced by a proud looking aristocrat dressed in fine black charuse. He approached her mother with a gallant strut, kissing her hand in a slow seductive manner, making everyone uncomfortable. Elena took her hand away and eyed him carefully.

"Bann Trevelyan, I am honored," Even the way he spoke was different. His voice was more monotonous and less brassy. "Ser Marcus Demascus of the Imperial Order, at your service." He bowed with a flourish of his cape. Varatise took a deep breath. Of course he was a Templar. Her mother motioned for him to take his seat as they all eyed him curiously. Markus sat right in front of her and gave her a smile so wide, it was almost menacing. Varatise shrunk away from his discomforting gaze. He only looked away when the servants began to serve their meal. Markus slurped his wine as if dying of thirst, allowing it to dribble down his chin. 

"S-ser Demascus, are you-?" Varatise felt a sharp kick from someone under the table and clamped her mouth shut.

 "So Markus," Vesper gave her a venomous glare from across the table "You were going to tell me about your time in the Imperial Order?"

"Of course my dear," Markus pompously declared "Now where was I?"

"Tell us about Divine Cassius!" Lucille leaned over the table excitably. 

"Cassius was an awful bore. The new one, Nihalius, now that's a man who knows a thing or two about revitalizing an empire. Unfortunately I was exiled soon after his election, along with many of the previous Divine's supporters." He paused and downed his wine quickly "Sorry, sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself. It all started when I was a boy..."

There was something awfully wrong about the man sitting across from her. He was nothing like the knight she'd spoken to before. Ser Demascus looked much the same but it was the erratic boasting and show boating that was entirely unexpected from the chivalry earlier. Every word that came out of his mouth seemed shallow and he was acting awfully improper. Demascus' tale bounced around his actual upbringing and spent more time explaining the political system of Tevinter. 

"You see Templars are more like guards for the common folk, it's the Magisters that take care of the mages," He droned on.

"What does this have to do with how you became a Templar?" 

"Vara!" Lucille shrilled and grasped the knight's hand from across the table "I am so terribly sorry for my niece's rudeness." He slid his hand from under hers and smiled awkwardly. Lucille drew back, disappointed.

"It's fine, I get a little carried away sometimes," He turned to Varatise "What was your name again kid?" 

She started at the informality "You may address me as Lady Trevelyan,  _ser."_

"Well  _Lady Trevelyan_ , have you ever been to Tevinter?" He did not give her time to answer "Exactly, so why don't you sit back and let the adults finish talking, hm?" Varatise buried her nails in her chair's upholstery.

"Ser Demascus, I would ask that you refrain from speaking to my child in such a way," Elena asserted.

"Of course. I do apologize, I think the wine is muddling my brain." Markus cleared his throat and moved his glass away. Varatise glowered at him.

"You may continue." Her mother allowed.

"Thank you, my lady. The Knight Captain laid a claim on me and I was destined to a life of grueling over the masses. It was when Divine Cassius extended his term that things really got interesting for me. Our Divine's don't serve until death or dementia like yours. They serve a term of thirty or so years and the replacement is elected by the magisters. Cassius broke this law by refusing to step down and killing each of his successors. By his fortieth year, my Knight Captain had died and I was free to climb the ranks as I pleased. I became part of his perfection's personal guard. It was on my first day that I heard the bastard was expecting a visitor and I accidentally let in an assassin. Silly, I know. I was young and so eager to prove that I had earned my place, that I spoiled it as soon as I reached it. Anyway, after he was found, all the knights who encountered the assassin that day were all promptly thrown in a dungeon until Nihalius became Divine. We were exiled to Hasmal. The few of us that made it that far tried to make lives for ourselves."

"Oh Markus!" Lucille began fretting over him once more.

Hasmal? Varatise recalled a report she'd heard about a Circle there that had been brought down by blood mages. The borderlands of that area were overrun with fugitives from Tevinter and blood mages. It was all too much of a coincidence that this Templar should appear in such close succession to the fall of that Circle. She looked up at Markus who was giving her a look so unnerving, it seems to drain the light around him. For all she knew he was the one who caused it. **Now you're catching on.** He winked at her suddenly and she felt a wash of cold dread pierce her. Varatise felt her hair stand on end as the Fade began to shift around her. Looking down at her hands, she saw the tips of her fingers collecting ice. Varatise stood quickly and bolted out of the dining room. Her family called behind her but she needed to find a safe area to expel the magic. She stopped and looked down each hall. It was  useless to try to make her way back to her own room, she would just have to find a isolated corner of the ship. Varatise bolted down the dark hallway. Again, her path was strangely desolate and many of the candles were left unlit or dim. Soon, she ran down a hall that was pitch black. She skid on her heel turning a corner and hit something solid. Varatise stumbled backward and used the wall to steady herself. 

"Lady Trevelyan?" She heard Markus' voice but couldn't see anything "This feeling..." Varaitse hid her hands as she heard him moving toward her. Was it her aura that he was sensing? There was a sudden clanking sound and she could feel a gentle burst of air pass by her face. The atmosphere changed completely and in an instant, the hallway was lit as usual. Varatise waited for her eyes to adjust and immediately jumped back. A spear wielding knight had their weapon wedged in the floor boards in front of her. She had never seen any armor like it. It was bulky and made of angular black steel with small white suns on the chest and shoulder pauldrons. The knight relaxed their stance and pulled the spear out from the wood with a grunt. Varatise stood still as they examined the mark in the floor and then took a peek around the corner. They finally approached her, grasping her shoulders gently. 

"Are you all right my lady?" There was no mistaking it now, it was Markus.

"What just happened?" Varatise asked nervously.

"A demon was trying to possess you."

"Demon? Is that what those shadows were?" 

"Is that what you saw? I could only sense it's presence and follow it to you. You must have a great power to attract such a beast." 

"I see," Varatise drew her eyes to the floor and gripped her necklace "So I supposed you'll apprehend me and this demon..." Markus released her and let out a soft sigh.

"I have no intention on revealing your secret my lady. Not when you're in the most danger," The clanking of armored boots approached their position "Ah, your mother's Templars finally noticed. Quickly now." Markus offered his arm and motioned his head toward the adjacent stairwell. Varatise took his arm and they quickly traversed the ship until the commotion was out of ear shot. He led her to the ship's upper deck. Less than a handful of the crew still lingered and paid them no mind. Varatise leaned over the ship's railing and let her upper body fall limp. She heard Markus take off his helmet and lean next to her. He was waiting for her ask what she needed to. She sat up and took a deep breath.

"The man who's been...close with my aunt recently, what is he?" 

"A type of demon called Envy," Markus said stone faced "These demons can take on other being's forms, if they know them well enough. I've been followed by this demon since I was exiled from Tevinter. I imagine it has given you much grief since you met it. Don't worry about your aunt, the demon hasn't done anything untoward." 

"Markus I must ask, if you knew this demon has been following you, why risk our lives by boarding our ship?" Markus looked at her with a quizzical look.

"This was the first time you've seen the demon," He seemed to be puzzling something together aloud "Have you seen or felt anything abnormal lately? Heightened emotions, loss of control over your abilities?" 

"Maybe?" Now that she thought of it, she was losing control more often than ever before. Until now, she and Missy had blamed it on her anger over Val's disappearance.

"I see. When I came to Kirkwall, Envy suddenly lost interest in me and disappeared. I was able to track it down....to your apartment. It was with you when you boarded."

Varatise blanched. "Maker, what does it want with us?"

He shook his head and sat up "Try not to dwell on it. For now, I would greatly appreciate your help in destroying the demon." 

"Me? What can I do?" Varatise pointed at herself incredulously.

"The demon's desire is clear, it wants to possess you. If you could lead it away from the others, I can trap it and kill it." Varatise opened her mouth to express her uncertainty but Markus quickly took her hands before she could speak "Think of your family Varatise. You have to trust me." She blushed and nodded her head blankly. He smiled before bidding her 'Adieu'. 

Varatise wandered back to her room in a daze. She definitely needed Missy's consul on this. Whatever the case, there was definitely something terrible aboard the ship and something needed to be done that wouldn't reveal her powers. However, with the real Markus being a stowaway, no one would take his presence too kindly if he tried to help or not. If she tried to reveal the demon's true nature to her family, they might not believe her and the demon may lash out. Varatise flopped back on her bed exhaustively. It had been a while since Varatise had gotten a full night's rest let alone visited the Fade. She didn't bother undressing and forced her mind to pass through the Veil, into sleep.

The Fade almost always took the shape of one of her family's estates. Tonight it was the woods where Valerian had found the injured Falcon. Usually the peace that the familiarity brought her was enough to bring her down from any panic. Tonight was different. Varatise stumbled through the thick woods littered with rocks and searched desperately for the ethereal spirit. Missy sometimes looked like a girl around her age but she had qualities that were distinctly inhuman. Her eyes lacked whites and changed between yellow and brown when she cast spells. Missy's hair glowed orange and was always hovering in a long trail behind her. Varatise sensed the real night passing as she searched and was slowly becoming more hysterical as the spirit was nowhere to be found. She traversed to the center of the memory. She found Missy's cave which was present in every one of the memories that took shape here. Missy sat at her stone table tying up various herbs and flowers to hang with the others around her cave. She said it kept demons away but obviously that warding was flawed.

"Missy!" Varatise cried and ran into the cave. Missy set the project down and hovered toward her. "A demon-it's-trying to possess me! Markus has a plan but-!" She grasped Missy's arms to steady herself while she caught her breath. "Read-read my mind." Missy let her feet touch the ground and cocked her head concerned, though she didn't speak. She shut her eyes and opened them slowly revealing their golden glow. Varatise straightened and let Missy press her palm to her forehead. As she replayed the events from the day, Missy's face flicked between shock and anger. It was frightening how much had changed since just this morning. She relayed those feelings through the Fade as well, sending them directly to Missy. The spirit released her and turned slowly back into the cave. She seemed to be considering something when her scarlet hair shot around the room. Suddenly, the dried plants burst like fireworks all around them. Their dead petals and branches flitted to the ground like party poppers.

"Missy?" 

"I shouldn't have left you," She  turned. Her face held an angry scowl though she seemed thoughtful. "I knew something was wrong and then I let you go in alone." Varatise opened to mouth to speak but Missy rose a hand to silence her "It's my fault V. I sensed that creature's presence just the other night. I'd thought it were a weak one, not something that could be  _real_ like that. And that Markus feller, I'm sorry but you can't trust him right? That thing has it out for him, let him deal with it."

"But he said it was trying to possess me."

"Yeah and  _I_ can keep you safe."

"He said it almost had me," Varatise pointed at the wards that she had just destroyed "And you just decimated our main defenses." At that Missy rolled her eyes and waved her hand in an arching moment. In a single blink, large symbols were carved into every inch of stone in addition to the hanging herbs which were put back together instantaneously. Missy then enveloped her hair to her body. The glowing red strands clung perfectly to every inch of her form. The hair welded together and began to morph into different shapes. Missy changed her features into that of a Avvar warrior with a giant ax.

"There," Missy conjured a stand and hung her ax as she returned to creating more wards on the cave. Varatise sniffed irritably at the grandstanding. As a spirit of courage, Missy often took to over-compensation rather than relate to her friend's fear. 

"We should help Markus," Varatise decided "We don't get back home until the day after tomorrow. We can't let that thing run amok until then." It seemed that Missy was intent on ignoring her "I'm going to help him." Varatise mumbled. She sat at the table and pouted.

"Going against your wish to do something that frightens you goes against my purpose," Missy stopped carving and turned to Varatise with her hands on her hips "I'll help you, on one condition."

"What is it?"

"Talk to Lucille about those scars before you join the Templar."

"Deal, I will speak to her first thing tomorrow morning." 

Missy nodded and began carving again. Varatise observed the spirit's work for a moment before standing and leaving the cave. She needed to get some actual rest now. She laid on the large exposed root of a tree and let her mind drift quietly until the morning.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is heavily inspired by dramas from Jane Austen novels lol. I have Markus wearing a cape /made/ of Charuse it is not the color 'chartreuse'. Hey, hope ya'll are enjoying yourselves so far! Tell me when you finished this chapter in the comments below!


	2. The Last Step

Varatise trudged down the steps of the Trevelyan Winter home. She lingered on the last step fiddling with her necklace; Valerian had gifted it to her when she was a child and she treasured it ever since. It was a small orange gem carved in the shape of a perched bird. Varatise felt her cheeks warm as tears began to pool in her eyes. The bird was meant to represent the falcon they had found in the woods together. It looked like it had been mauled and left to die. Val took it in his cape and hid it in a stump near the ground of the family estate. He studied relentlessly to find ways to nurture the bird and was practically living outside. One day he burst into the parlor with the elegant winged creature on his arm. A fuss ensued, servants panicking, mother and father yelling. Finally the bird was spooked and it escaped back out into the woods, never to return. Valerian wasn't allowed to leave the grounds after that, though he never tried. No one ever expected much from Valerian, not even her. He was quiet and polite, always trying to learn about some new art style or book serial. But someone had to take on the burden of their father's betrayal of the Templars, didn't they? She never thought her family would elect Valerian. He wasn't even the eldest and Vesper was the one training to enter the Order voluntarily. Val was made of pages filled with poetry, ink stains and fresh paint; not steel and blood. Now he was gone and they were returning home without him. It was tearing her up inside.

 **Don't worry V,** Missy's voice rang like a bell in her mind. **As soon as we get to the city we can ditch and take one last look around!**

'"What's the point?" Varatise whispered. Misneach was a spirit of courage who had come to her when her powers first rose. She didn't know why the spirit stayed, but she had been her faithful companion over the last ten years and was helping her keep her powers concealed. But Varatise couldn't truly appreciate her support just now. "Just leave it alone, okay Missy?" She felt the spirit draw back. She leaned against the banister exhaustively. They had gone out each night to search for him in secret. Varatise couldn't bear to sleep with him lost in this volatile city. Not to mention if Val was in fact found, he'd already successfully demolished their family's reputation for the second time and many would be glad if he stayed missing. If he wasn’t found, he could remain so forever but if he returned he would likely be exiled, or killed, or have his title stripped or--

"I said I'm fine!" Varatise flinched at the shrill cry and looked up at the iron gate at the top of the stairs. She peered through square shaped lattices and saw an elf running toward the gate. Varatise blanched when she also caught sight of a hulking trunk with legs sprouting out under it lurching after him in the shadows. She felt her magic swell in fear and instinctively began to raise her hand to cast. **Wait!** She felt Missy's presence like a hand covering her outstretched one. The box thing shambled into the light and she quickly realized it was a person! Varatise snatched her hand from the air and almost tripped down the last step on the stairway.

"Who the hell closed that damn gate?" Vesper's head popped around the side of the trunk. Her sharp features were scrunched into a scowl aimed at Varatise. "Of course, ever inconsiderate Vara." Varatise barely registered her sister's spite. She glanced back to the guards surrounding the carriages with no Templar among them. Secretly, she was relieved that her great aunt took that measure. The elf scrambled to open the gate fully for her elder sister who began shuffling down the steps. Missy sent soothing waves through her aura to calm Varatise though it only did so much for her.

"S-Sorry, um, I thought the servants had cleared everything out already," Varatise apologized briskly, her brain forming words automatically. "Are you certain you don't want the servants to take care of that?" She could see Vesper's wobbling grip as she tried to keep the case hefted on her chest.

"Uh, _yes_ , I don't want the little elves mishandling my things." She rolled her eyes and continued heaving the case down the stairs. Vesper was always intent on seeming like the strongest person in the room. One day she would really hurt herself. 

"Hey, do you know when mum is coming back?"

"What-do you mean," Vesper grunted as she pushed the luggage onto the back of the carriage "She's already on da's ship."

"I thought she was still figuring stuff out with the viscount?" 

"Wow Vara, leave your room once in a while-" Vesper cut herself off when a scrutinizing bundle of fur came stomping towards them. "I'm sure _she'll_ tell you all about it." She cackled and hid inside the carriage to avoid their great aunt's wrath.

"Varatise Trevelyan, I saw that!" Varatise's Great-Aunt Lucille suddenly swarmed to her side. Her layered furs shed red tufts into the snow as she moved.

"S-saw what?" Varatise asked innocently.

"You were about to blast your sister, weren't you?" She whispered angrily. Varatise opened her mouth to explain but Lucille shushed her before she could reply and swiftly took her arm. The woman was deceptively strong in contrast to her delicate features. She led her back into the small courtyard away from the awaiting carriage and the onlooking staff.

Lucille deduced that young Varatise's antics were due to her awakening as a mage but kept it a secret. She always made a fuss about how such and such would affect the family, though Varatise always appreciated her keeping it a secret. The only thing she didn't seem aware of was Missy, whom Varatise was hesitant to share with anyone.

"What has come over you?" Lucille scolded and gripped her shoulders "I know it's been hard with this damned city, not to mention your brother..." Her grip loosened and she raised a hand to Varatise's face "I know you've been struggling my dear. Has something reached out from the Fade, are demons trying to tempt you?"

Varatise turned away and folded her arms, annoyed that for a moment she thought her great aunt actually cared about how all this was affecting her. "Of course I'm not possessed." She kept her eyes focused on the ground "I wasn't going to do anything." Was she? Varatise tried to keep the uncertainty and fear from her face. Lucille put her hands on her hips and sighed.

"The more you lie to me the worse you're going to feel, Vara."

"I am  _not_ lying," She waved off the accusation "Anyway, there was something about my mother coming with us. What's that about?"

"Viscount Dunham has absolved us and is allowing all of us to return to Ostwick."

"And Val?"

"I'm...not sure," It was a lie.

"What about the Knight Commander, has she relinquished  _her_ claim?" Lucille's silence spoke for her. No, the Templar still demanded Val's head. "So-so he's still lost, he's still going to be punished and we're just going  _home_? No one's going to lift a finger as long as our family name is preserved, right?" Varatise scoffed bitterly. She could feel a flame burning inside her.

"Stay calm darling, let's be reasonable here." 

"Reasonable?  _Reasonable?!_ " She could feel the ice at her feet melting fast and Missy beginning to panic "What about leaving your sweet nephew- _my brother_ in a city that's slowly falling apart?" In an instance, Varatise's balled fists ignited with a scorching flame.  **V, no!** Missy's soothing aura tried to suffocate the flame but it burned too bright within her to douse now. She tried to erect a barrier but Varatise stopped her, not wanting her great-aunt to catch onto the spirit's presence. 

Varatise began to hear the jeers of demons across the Veil. The wanted her to break, to let her magic raze the apartments to the ground. They were so strong. She fell to the snow, turning the surrounding ice into a puddle. Lucille quickly tore off her gaudy coat and wrapped Varatise in it tightly. She began breathing rhythmically behind her, part of their exercises. Varatise closed her eyes and followed suit in quick shaking breaths. Once her breaths began to even out, Lucille released her hold. These days, it was hard for her to keep her emotions in check. This was the worst outburst thus far. Lucille stood and held out a hand to her. Varatise released the fur coat, now ruined by her fire, and took it. As she pulled herself up she caught sight of the aged burn marks on her aunt's exposed wrist. Lucille covered it slowly and turned away.

"Damn, I'm usually so careful," She muttered quietly.

"Are you alright? Does it hurt?" Varatise attempted to reach out but her aunt flinched away "I don't understand?"

"I'll tell you later dear," Lucille began to walk back to the carriages "Come now, we don't want to be late."

"Great-Aunt Lucille," She ran in front of the woman. Her russet skin had paled considerably and she didn't even meet her gaze. "Later, then." Varatise stumbled back and let her aunt pass.

Entered the carriage she shared with her sister and slumped down on her seat. Neither of them spoke for some time. Varatise was consumed with anguish and horrible imaginings of where those scars had come from. She continued searching for Val in the dirty streets leading up to the docks. She caught sight of the Qunari compound as they passed. Everyone was anxious as to why they were here and what they were planning to do. It didn't surprise her now that the same viscount who let them stay was the same man who erased her brother's debt. It was a foolish decision to say the least, still she was at least a little grateful to the man. It was too bright to clearly see what the ox-men were doing, she could barely make out the silhouettes of their horns when the carriage finally moved on, blocking her view.

By the time the caravan arrived at the docks, Varatise looked as though sea sick before she even reached the boat. A few Templar were roaming the deck.  **Ah, shite,**  Missy cursed. Of course her mother had to bring her personal guard. 

"Come on Vara," Vesper nudged her playfully as they boarded, completely blind to her distress. She was distracted by a handsome knight who gazed at her dreamily. Vesper waggled her brows, surprising the man who had mistakenly thought she was a proper lady. Varatise skittered by the Templar fearfully, trying to stick close to her sister as they tread below deck. The Anam Dhe was her father's prized barque ship. As such most of the decor was heraldic and thus littered with horse motifs. She was disturbed by the multitudes of angry hollow eyes tracking her movements below deck. 

"Ugh, I forgot about these things," Vesper turned one of the horse's heads away in disgust. She suddenly perked up at something back on the docks. Following her gaze, it seemed that Lucille was in deep conversation with a nobleman she didn't recognize. Her great-aunt held tightly to his arm as she boarded. "Oh ho-ho, it seems like the old hen is going to finally get some co-" The sound of the ship's departure horn drowned out Vesper's obscene humor. They laughed and ventured downstairs.

"I'm thirsty," Vesper said "Do you remember where the dining hall is?"

"No," Varatise scrunched her nose "I'm sure that Templar would be more than obliged to show you."

"I know, but I feel like drinking alone," Vesper turned to the servants hauling in their things. She pointed at the same elf she was ordering around earlier. "Oi, bunny!" The elf sat down the box he was carrying and ran over to them. "To the dining hall rabbit." He simply nodded.

"Can you not?" Varatise pained. Vesper ignored her completely and followed the elf down the hall. She rolled her eyes and traversed back to the servants carrying her things. 

She followed them to her room and helped them arrange everything to her liking. The room was cozier than the one she had in Kirkwall, if a little smaller. Varatise didn't mind as long as she kept it from getting messy, it could be a real nightmare then. Once the servants had finished, she dismissed them and sat on her bed languidly. 

"Missy can you hear me?" She called out. 

 **I'm here,**  Missy's voice echoed in her mind  **Something on your mind, perhaps about our friends upstairs?**

"We are so fucked," Varatise buried her face in her pillow and spoke with her voice muffled.

 **Oi, language!** Missy chastised  **Though, you're not entirely wrong, I suppose. We have shite on Templars and now we're surrounded by them. In the middle of the Waking Sea. With Lucille as our only defense...yeah, odds aren't great.**

"What am I supposed to do, lock myself in my room?"

 **No way!** Missy seemed to contemplate for a moment  **I've got it! We'll lure them, one by one, to an empty part of the ship and burn them! Then we can toss the ashes into the fire pit and no one will be the wiser.**

"We are not killing anybody!" Varatise flipped over and drew a hand over her face nervously "I think as long as they're not walking around the ship I'll be good. And if they try to approach me, I'll just act busy or run away." 

 **Sure if you don't want a permanent solution.** Missy's aura began to falter steadily.

"Are you....?" 

**What?**

"Are you pouting right now?" Varatise laughed.

 **No! I'm...thinkin'.**  She paused  **I** **think I should lay low. Just until we get back home.**

"Oh..." Her smile died. Missy had become a part of her; she could barely remember a time without her. They were days away from returning home. Still, it made her feel uneasy. 

**They might sense me, it's-**

"Safer, I know." 

**I'll always be in the Fade if you need me.**

"Sure." A vast silence passed between them. Suddenly, the space of Varatise's mind which held Missy's presence hollowed as she slipped away. She sighed and sat up wearily. It was going to be a long couple of days.

 

 

                                                                                                                       ***

 

Markus sat clutching his journal closely. He looked up at the imposing statues of the old Imperium looming over the Gallows. He sketched their sorrowed brows onto the page beneath his hand, trying to capture the hopeless expression. Stiffly, he drew the pain etched onto their faces. Beautiful. A familiar trilling voice met in his ears. He waited til' she drew nearer and nearer. Markus allowed the pencil to slip from his hand and roll behind him. Someone bent to pick it up and he stood. 

"Ser, I believe this is yours," The woman offered it with a shyness he despised.

"Ah, thank you kindly madam," His finger brushed her knuckle as he accepted it from her, drawing a sharp breath from her lips. He bowed his head and sat back down.  _Four, three, two..._

"Excuse me ser, are you an artist?" Markus grinned,

"Oh this?" He flipped through the pages nonchalantly "Just scribbles."

"No need to humble yourself for me young man," She sat, much too close, with him on the bench "Madame Trevelyan of Ostwick, though you may call me Lucy."

"Markus Demascus," He kissed her hand without breaking eye contact "Of Tevinter."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES, Great Aunt Lucille /is/ an actual character here!! Misneach (Miss-knee-awk) I've actually drawn all the characters so I'll try to set up a link so ya'll can get a better idea of what I was picturing. Also, I do realize my writing may come off more like a script rather than a story -\\(^_^)/- Anyways, hope ya'll enjoyed the read and let me know what time you finished this chapter, see ya!


	3. Zenosyne

The sky was an overcast grey as Varatise wiped the sleep from her eyes. She recognized Missy's presence near her now, a welcome change. She seemed to be waiting in the wings, so to speak. Someone knocked on the door and she rose. Servants awaited outside her door to assist her with her morning routine. The ship was without a proper bathing apparatus, so they carried in a tub of warm water and helped her bathe. She dried herself while the servants combed her hair. Varatise didn't exactly feel too chipper as the events from the previous day were still looming over her. She randomly chose a stiff grey dress that buttoned at the throat and a wimple that made her look quite stern. When she was ready she dismissed her servants and sat at her vanity for a moment.

 **You alright V?** Missy's bright aura shined into her mind, finding the answer.  **You can do it! I'll be here with ya.** Varatise nodded and silently exited her room. She found another servant and asked them to show her to Great-Aunt Lucille's room. While they walked she kept an eye out for the impostor or any other strange looking passengers. Once at her aunt's chambers, Varatise dismissed the servants and guards waiting outside and entered the room. It was very messy inside. Lucille's clothes covered every available surface, including her bed. Varatise felt her senses screaming at the onslaught of clashing colors and fabrics. She walked further in and found her aunt sitting at her vanity, applying make up in a demure green robe.

"Good morning darling," Lucille greeted with a concentrated nod of her head "I'll be out there in a moment."

"Good morning," Varatise wrung her hands nervously "Aunt Lucille? I'd like to speak to you about what I saw yesterday." Lucille held up a finger and continued carefully applying black liner to her eyes. Varatise threw down her hands and sat at the chaise lounge in the middle of the room.

Even the nightstands were cluttered with pastes and powders, all heavily used. She thought Lucille was a classically beautiful woman even without makeup. She had a long face and nose with warm brown skin. She had short brown hair and severe brows which gave her a fierce kind of beauty. Despite her getting to a non-childbearing age, Lucille was no less capable of attracting suitors than a girl like Vesper.

Lucille pulled her hands away from her face and made a small dreamy utterance at her reflection. She reached for a box before standing and joining Varatise in the main bedroom. She handed the red box to her and cleared one of the chairs buried in clothing. The box was plain and made from polished wood. The latch popped open easily revealing the various contents within. It was filled with miniature makeup products and delicate hair pins. Varatise gleefully examined the exquisite craftsmanship of each item.

"Thank you so much Lucy!" She exclaimed and carefully put everything back in place before closing the box.

"You're quite welcome my dear," Lucille's voice had lost it's previous joviality "What was it that you wanted to know my dear?"

Varatise took a moment to collect her thoughts before she answered. She looked down at her aunt's wrists which were still hidden

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"My family, clan Ra-Leigh, had many mages in their heritage but because we were more interested in trade that the Chantry, we were still well off. Then the civil war came and we needed protection and that meant allying our clan with a powerful house. I was an only child and an apostate. At first it seemed hopeless, then came the Trevelyan's secret 'cure' for those who were Fade-touched." Lucille shoved her sleeves back forcefully. Varatise leaned forward, examining the symbols burned into her aunt's wrists. "It was horrible. Seven Templars had to hold me down as the brands were seared into my skin. I couldn't move my arms for months and I couldn't leave that damned room."

"Great uncle didn't stop them?"

"No, but he did take care of me while I recovered," There was no love in her voice. "It became easier but...it is much, much worse for those born directly into the family. No one knows exactly what happens but you records are redacted and everyone just has to pretend that they never existed. But they did Vara! They're real and I don't know..." Lucille took in a shaky breath and composed herself. "Forgive me. I've been trying to keep you from this terrible truth. I don't want to pretend you're not real Vara." Varatise frowned.

"Does mother know?" Lucille had her eyes downcast at the floor, defeated "No, I can't let this stand. We need to confront her about this." Just as Varatise began to stand, her aunt jumped to her feet blocking her path to the doorway.

"Don't!" She pleaded "I know you mean well, but trust me, it won't go how you think it will."

"I'm her daughter, surely..." Lucille shook her head sadly.

"Claire, my daughter sister she was..." The woman couldn't bear to finish and Varatise was left utterly confused. Daughter? "Her name was Claire and she was to marry your father but they found out and one day she was just _gone_. My child was taken from me! Please Vara, please don't let them take you!" Lucilled knelt at her feet and wept. Varatise held her tightly as she herself trembled violently.  **I suspected she was hiding something.** Missy bragged annoyingly.

"I-I-I won't-I won't say a thing, promise." Lucille looked up at her pitifully relieved. She released her niece and stood.

"Good, good." She whispered "Oh dear, I must get ready now..." Her aunt began to slowly reapply her makeup with a trembling hand.

Varatise backed out of the room and closed the door. She leaned against the opposite wall and tried to go over everything slowly.  **Your family is so desperate to remain clean, they write their mages out of history. Think carefully before you join that Templar's crusade.**  Varatise pushed Missy's presence out of her mind and let herself ruminate in the silence for a minute. If she was caught even defending herself from the demon, her life was basically over. Her  _life_ , what was it they did to the ones who were taken? Are they killed? Sent to a Circle? Was Valerian taken? No, he couldn't be a mage, he would've told her. 

"Are you alright Lady Trevelyan?" Varatise pulled herself out of her thoughts and stood stiffly. She looked at the servant addressing her. It was the elf Vesper kept harassing. On closer inspection, his upturned nose and beady eyes, combined with his unusually down turned ears, made him seem very rabbit-like. 

"Yes," She replied with a sharp breath "Is it time for morning mass?"

"Yes Lady Trevelyan, I am to escort you and Lady Ra-Leigh to the chapel," The elf bowed and approached her aunt's door.

"Oh, she's not ready yet," Varatise reached out for his arm without thinking. He looked down at her hand with wide eyes. "Sorry, do you think you could do something for me?" She instructed Theron, the elf, to set up her breakfast in a private drawing room while she attended mass. He complied and led her to the chapel alone. 

When entering the chamber, Varatise quickly noticed her mother's absence as well as the lack of Templars. Vesper was fast asleep and still dressed in her clothes from last night. Had something else happened after she left dinner? She glanced at the Markus that was in the chapel with them. He stood away from the rest of the crew and without his armor, though he still carried that spear he had last night. Varatise had been trying to catch his eye ever since she walked in but he was intent on the sister's preaching. She still had no way to determine which was which until they spoke to her and even Missy couldn't do anything without making her presence known to the other Templars. Great-Aunt Lucille finally entered mid-prayer and sat on the opposite side of the room. She seemed to ignore the rituals and concentrate on her own prayers.

" _And in my darkest hour, I turned from Her and vowed that I would destroy Her._ _At the moment of Her death I knew what I had done, and I wept,_ " The gloomy verse struck a dark cord within Varatise as she stood. Perhaps it was an omen of the things to come.

Varatise left the chapel and waited in an alcove in the hall. She hid as the guards marched past and tried to find Markus in the crowd. When she did not see him, she walked back to the chapel's doorway. She immediately saw Markus in deep conversation with her Great-Aunt and lingered just out of sight.  **Can't tell which one he is from here,** Missy informed  **Try to see what his aura looks like.**  

Varatise took a deep breath and stared intently on the man's back. Everyone with a connection to the Fade had an aura, however mage's were more tangible due to their stronger bond. She could sense smells, feelings and sometimes even tastes when just walking past another mage. Templars usually didn't have any, given their will to distance themselves from the Fade. Varatise immediately saw some sort of white emanations curling off his back. This must be the demon.

"Vara!" Varatise jumped out of the doorway and skid down the hall fearfully "Woah, calm down." Vesper put her hands up with an apologetic look on her face. Just as she thought, Vesper still wore her clothes from yesterday and reeked something fierce.

"Bathe before you speak to me, ugh!" 

"Wait-wait-wait," Vesper glanced around them with exaggerated suspicion "I've discovered something about...our guest." 

"So?" 

"Vara, he's a spy." Varatise rolled her eyes "Now I know what you're thinking, 'Vesper how did you make such a deduction?'" 

"No, I'm wondering why you're telling me and not mother. Where is she anyway?"

"Main deck, she and the captain are having a little disagreement over whether we should wait out the storm." 

"What storm?" They both went to the windows. Sure enough, the overcast sky was darkening quickly.  **We should get to land,** Missy offered  **The storm will just interfere with things.** "Okay, um...Mother will listen to you, tell her we should dock. If Ser Demascus is a spy, a storm is a perfect cover for plenty of dubious acts."

"I was thinking the exact same thing," Vesper puffed her chest proudly "I'll come find you tonight to share what I've found."

She jogged back down the hall, leaving Varatise to consider her new circumstances. If Vesper was successful, they were a day into their trip meaning they couldn't land in the city's main harbor. They would likely have to turn into Tayport's pier or Bankfoot's marina. She looked outside again. Still no land in sight. She would have to get a hold of one of the main crew to find out how far they were away from the nearest ports.  **Don't forget we still need to find Markus.** Missy reminded. Varatise ran a hand over her face and considered where he could be.  **Don't get frustrated, let's start with the basics. Food, utilities, lodging.** She began in the kitchens where she met Markus. Theron was there making sure her specific orders were carried out. Varatise sent him a thankful smile and continued her search. He wasn't in any of the lower decks or the crew's quarters, though the latter couldn't be thoroughly searched due to it's rowdy occupants. Desperate, Varatise returned to the solar reserved for her. She was going to risk sending a servant to find Markus and bring him back there. However, she was met with Theron arguing with a Markus already. 

"Good morning," Varatise tentatively bowed and entered.

"Lady Trevelyan, Ser Demascus has  _insisted_ that he join you this morning," Theron irritably relayed "Shall I escort him out?" 

"Um," She stared at him intently but, saw nothing past his welcoming smile. Her lips could not help but curve sweetly back.

"Lady Trevelyan?"

"Oh-He may stay, thank you." 

Varatise relaxed and sat on the floral couch as calmly as she could. She was dying to hear how Markus might work around the storm. There was a slight hope that he would just leave and take the creature with him. Though she decided it would be best to give him a chance and tell her mother everything if things went wrong. Markus exchanged simple pleasantries with her as their food was served. Varatise was impressed he was able to recall the proper etiquette with a demon aboard. Finally, the servants left them and she immediately rose from her chair.

"I hope you've got something good up your sleeve," She kept her outburst a little hushed "I've heard the captain is trying to get us docked somewhere soon. I fear that the demon might do something rash."

"And you are right to assume such a thing," His words were not meant to be comforting.

"How are you so calm?" She fretted "We need to find out how far we are from the nearest ports and how long it will take. Now if we're going to Bankfoot, they have this policy where-!" Markus stood and slowly took her hands.

"Steady, Lady Trevelyan. Fear is the enemy of logic. We must keep our heads if we want to fulfill this mission thoroughly." He led her back to a seat by a window and sat next to her "I hadn't heard we were docking but what I have in store for that beast will only take the afternoon to complete. Now, I am going to explain what we will do, are you listening closely?" She nodded her head emphatically "I want you to lead the demon to the ship's cargo level-"

"Me? By-by myself?" 

"Lady Trevelyan, please. I only need an opportunity alone with him. I will lay enchantments to trap him before you enter, so you may leave at any time. You just have to get him down there." Varatise shouldn't have been surprised but she was. This demon obviously had a long time coming according to him and he was understandably eager to end it now.

"I understand, ser. I just need to know what your plan is if things go wrong," She looked down at her hands pondering the horrifying consequences "Let's say I do get the demon down there, what if I can't make it out of the room? What if it becomes angry and lashes out at me?"

"It may, but I will be there to protect you. Trust me, the only thing that has been keeping this thing alive, is the fact that he's one slippery bastard. He's as good as dead my lady, I can assure you of that." 

Varatise insisted she help Markus with whatever enchantments he was to place upon the exits, if only to reassure herself that it was done. He agreed and led her down deftly, avoiding Templars as usual. She still hadn't asked why he made such a fuss about them if  _he_ was the victim in this plot. However she now knew too well how her family didn't have any mercy for misunderstandings. It would have to wait until later.

The cargo bay was dark and cramped with supplies and everything they were bringing back from Kirkwall. Markus took a lantern off its hook and lit it with something she couldn't see. He led her into the only empty space by the livestock pen. The animals squawked and squealed as Markus set down the lantern on a crate and began searching his coat compartments. He motioned for Varatise to join him as he finally pulled out a small book from his pocket. Apparently, Ser Demascus' prowess in the arts was not exaggerated. As he flipped through his sketchbook, she caught glimpses of the very portraits of Andraste the demon bragged about. He drew her as a stone faced warrior. Beautiful and fierce. He turned to the section with the enchantments and helped her learn the forms. Varatise struggled at first, only able to scribble out vaguely similar shapes.

"Come now, it must be perfect." Markus put his arm around her and guided her hand with his across the page. Varatise blushed. Somehow, she'd forgotten she was still a girl and he a man. To be alone with him was most inappropriate. Still, she couldn't help but fantasize about the outcome of this event. She was reminded of one of her brother's book serials. They always had situations like these. The hero and their love interest trapped in circumstance, forcing them to confront their feelings. 

Varatise snapped out of it as soon as he pulled away. She shook her head slightly as if to shake away the thoughts.  **You should consider proposing after this,** Missy sarcastically stated. She waved her away mentally and looked to where Markus went. He was squatting down over an uplifted plank. He lifted it easily and pulled out two large jars. One seemed to contain an ash powder, the other was a thick dark liquid. Markus tossed a paint brush over to her.

"Paint the first set of symbols around every doorway." He handed her the jar and unscrewed the top of the powder he held. Varatise approached the first doorway and set the jar atop a stack of crates. She unscrewed the top and took a whiff. It was vaguely stale but there was no distinct scent she could detect. The substance was thick but seemed to spread easily on the wood like paint. Varatise took her time, taking care to fill in any spots she missed and going back over each symbol once she had finished. She wanted to get it perfect for him.

Satisfied with her work, Varatise looked back at Markus who stared into the small flickering flame of the lantern. He had covered the floor with random patches of the powder. His demeanor was unreadable to her. He stood still, illuminated only by the warm glow of the flickering light.  **I think I'll step out for a bit,** Missy uncomfortably slipped from her mind. Varatise thanked her silently and approached Markus. Her steps were slow and calculated. 

"Ser Demascus," She began. Markus turned to her with a subtle smile.

"Please, there's no need for such formality," He took the jar and brush from her hands and placed them on the crate next to the lantern.

"Markus," It felt strange to say aloud "I was wondering-that is, if you're not predisposed to leave us right away-"

"If you would have me, I would be obliged to stay and impart with you my...plentiful wisdom."

 Markus reached out and slowly drew a hand to her cheek. Varatise felt her face heat at his gentle touch.

"Markus..." He traced her bottom lip and trailed slowly toward her throat. She felt his fingers fondle the buttons on her neck. "Wait, someone might-mmph!"

At once, his mouth met hers. Markus rested his mouth on hers gently, not moving. Varatise stood just as still. This was her first kiss and as such she was at a loss for the proper etiquette. She looked up at him for guidance as their lips parted. His eyes were left open and heavy lidded. Varatise's eyes fluttered shut and she drew herself closer to him as she relented. He began nipping softly across her bottom lip and held her tightly against him. She placed her arms over each stiff shoulder and held on for support. Varatise's mind was blank and she was pretty sure her ears were ringing from sheer excitement. 

Markus continued unbuttoning the collar of her dress. Varatise decided she would allow it for now. She was elated to feel his fingers dip inside her blouse and caress her neck. It felt like jolts of pure sensation running up and down her body. Markus began to tease her mouth open with his tongue. Varatise tried to stop herself from laughing nervously as she was so unused to the strange tastes of another's mouth. As she let her lips part, the pungent taste of his saliva entered her mouth. 

For a moment, Varatise imagined it was his tongue pressing into her mouth so suddenly. As the intrusion forced her mouth agape, she quickly realized it was not so. Something foul began gushing into her mouth and throat. The acrid liquid overflowed and choked her. Varatise tried to push Markus away as the substance spilled over and covered them both. She tried to shove his shoulders but his weight was solid. She clawed at him until she found purchase on his jaw and forced his face up and away from hers. Varatise coughed and spit until she found the breath to scream. Markus was covered in black ooze and his eyes were lolled inside his head. He shoved her suddenly, allowing her to cough and splutter the gooey shit onto the ground. Varatise swatted at her face manically trying to get the disgusting goo off of her as she tried to crawl to the door. The taste was worse than rotten flesh, than mold, than piss. She had to stop to vomit violently beside herself. The ringing in her ears grew to a sharp crescendo. It was hard to think. 

"Mi-Missy, Missy, Missy," Varatise's garbled cries bubbled out of her like a prayer. But no one answered. She reached down to take comfort of the pendant around her neck but. It was gone. She looked back to the creature who was leaning back, head up-turned to the sky in rapture. Something was moving beneath its skin, causing the black substance ooze out of every orifice. In his hand, hung the necklace. He held it over his impossibly gaping mouth and dropped it in.

Varatise scrambled upright and ran to one of the doors she painted over. She grasped and jiggled the handle but it wouldn't open. The livestock began to scream. The painful utterances rang in her ears. She looked back at the demon who was dousing the lanterns one by one. She ran to the nearest one and held on to it for dear life. Varatise bolted to the next door, yanking it with all her might. It would not budge. Varatise began to cry in earnest. The damned symbols had sealed the doors and she had no idea how to open them. She forced herself to turn and face the demon. It's form was nearly ripping the skin around it as it trudged toward her.

"Vare bear," The demon's voice was garbled in tone, as if multiple people were speaking at once "You don't look so good." 

The thing began peeling off the skin in wet patches. There was something else underneath. _Someone_ else with bright green eyes and a sharp angled jaw. No! She wouldn't fall for it. She clung to the lantern and averted her eyes.

"Didn't you miss me?" It reached out, barely touching her dress "Look at me Vara... _look_ at me. Look at me!" 

He rushed forward, causing Varatise to drop the lantern. It shattered at their feet and began to light the hay on parts of the floor. The demon held her shoulders now. She stiffly turned her head toward it. It looked just like Valerian. He began to pull her close into its chest. Varatise screamed into his putrid flesh and tried to pry herself away. The demon held her close and hummed a soft lullaby. The song invaded her mind and tainted her thoughts.

It was going to possess her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That was a difficult one. BTW, unless the peeps be adults, the sexual encounters will be around the same level as this one.


	4. Autonomy

Markus finished his pleasantries with Lucille and bowed. Something dark had been looming over her and it seemed like his small talk brightened her up a little. He couldn't imagine the pain she felt from being jerked around by his impostor. It was the least he could do to comfort her for now. In the meantime, he needed to find the young Lady Trevelyan. Markus had overheard they were to dock in Bankfoot to wait out the storm. They were mere hours away and he needed to catch this demon now. He planned to use the material he hid below deck to trap the creature in a room and expel it before they reached the shore. However, he had lost track of Lady Trevelyan after mass. Markus sighed. He hadn't made this many rookie mistakes since he was exiled.

The chapel was nearly empty now and he could see servants milling about the hall outside. Markus looked down each hall and didn't see her.

"Excuse me," He called to one of the maids "Do you know where the youngest Trevelyan sister is?" 

"Lady Trevelyan had requested a private breakfast to be taken in the solar." Markus nodded in thanks and carried down the hall hastily. She was alone and vulnerable. He hoped that the young mage at least had some offensive spells in her arsenal. Markus let himself into the sitting room and found it to be already in the process of being cleared out. 

"Where is Lady Trevelyan?" The servants looked at each other with confused glances.

"Oh, I thought she was still with you masere?" He looked at the two settings of dishware.  _Shit._ Markus back out of the room and ran down to the hull of the ship. He needed to get his tools before the demon could seal him out of the room, though he had a sneaking suspicion it had already happened. Various crewman ran past him with broken tools and pry bars. Markus reached for his spear and sprinted down the hall toward the source of the commotion. He came upon a handful of servants and crewman crowded around the doors to the cargo bay. All of them were trying to get the doors open to no avail. 

"Move aside!" Markus bellowed and pushed his way to the front of the crowd. It was just his luck. The damned demon had used his own enchantments against him. Surely the demon trapped itself inside so it could take the girl without interruption. If he opened the door, there was no sealing it behind him once he did. A crash and screaming was suddenly heard from inside, stirring the crowd. "Someone get the Templars." He called. It was useless hiding now. At this point, he would pay any price if it meant preventing one more death on his hands. Still, he could not wait until they arrived. Markus had a few drops of Lyrium in him; it would have to be enough. He held out his spear and focused his energy birr around the weapon. The spear glowed a bright white light which illuminated the seal covering the door. Markus threw his entire weight behind the spear, puncturing the wood and bursting the center into a million tiny wood chips. He kicked in the door and entered the unlit den. 

"Don't let anyone in or out until the Templars arrive!" Markus ordered to the servants peeking in behind him. 

He refrained from calling out to the child and examined his surroundings silently. A small fire was gaining traction near the animal pen which was deathly quiet. Markus eyed the empty jars and uncovered hole where he had hid them. Black stains marred the floorboards in a messy trail which led to the hiding spot. He carefully approached the crevice, remaining alert to any movement around him. Markus hovered his spear over the pit and looked inside. It offered little light and seemed to be unable to penetrate the void within. Markus let the spear slip from his grasp and caught it once the spear punctured something soft and wet. 

"Found you," He whispered and shoved his spear deeper into whatever fleshy appendage was caught on the tip of his spear. Markus pulled his spear out, feeling a weight on the end of it. Lifting the object hanging to his weapon, Markus quickly realized it was not a part of the demon. It was a ram's head he had pierced through the brain. 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," The demon clucked "Auggie must be rolling in his grave."

Markus deigned to reply to the low blow and tossed the head away as a response.  _You keep his name from your filthy fucking mouth._ He sensed the creature lowering itself from the ceiling behind him. Without a thought, he twirled around and launched his spear at the demon, piercing it’s right eye. Only slightly perturbed, the demon tugged on the spear firmly logged in its skull. Markus scrunched his nose in disgust at the creature's spindly parts which held the poor little Trevelyan. 

“Very funny Markus,” it hissed as it finally ripped it out with a sickening squelch, letting the spear clatter to the floor “Too bad no one saw that. Oh, wait.” The demon's throat bulged as it spit onto the patches of ash around him. Almost immediately, the fetid liquid congealed around the dust and rose into twisted grey blobs. Ash wraiths. Markus had intended to use them as a distraction if he was ever discovered.  _What a waste._ He sighed and dodged out of the clutches of their sharp claws. Markus glanced behind him. The spear was a couple feet behind him, but he couldn't trust turning away from the group of demons. Envy chuckled behind him as it skittered back into the chamber with the girl. Markus grit his teeth and launched backward, catching the grating of misshapen teeth against his side as he rolled over to his spear. The deep scratches like lines of fire embedded down his side, Markus slowly came to his feet. He gripped his spear tightly and tried to refocus the birr powering the cleansing enchantment. 

The wraith who had taken a bite of him raved toward him in a blood frenzy. Markus stood his ground and aimed his blade high. The demon lunged at him, trying to grasp the spear. Markus dipped his form down and jabbed hard just beneath the wraith's reach. It didn't puncture the demon completely but gave Markus just enough leverage to push upward into the air. He heaved with the effort as the creature clawed helplessly at the end of his blade. It's mangled maw screeched as it's weight allowed the weapon to sink deeper. The other wraiths swiftly came forward and Markus met them with their brother. He swung the demons' body around like a croquet mallet, bashing the other demons. The enemy currently impaled, and still irritatingly alive, began to slowly slide down the shaft of the spear. It was thoroughly battered but seeing it's chance, it  pulled itself toward him eagerly. The shift in weight threw them both off balance. 

Now, Markus laid on his side with his left hand penetrating the same path as his spear. The demon's crushing weight and panicked wriggling made it difficult to stand. The other wraiths were already recovering from their beating. The wraith's blood made it difficult for him to grasp the pole of his weapon, it kept slipping from his grasp. Suddenly, the demon on his arm attempted to lift itself. Markus slipped his arm out and tackled to demon back onto the floor. He seized his weapon and grasping the spearhead, stabbed the creature dead. Another monster rushed him and clawed at his back. Markus grunted and shoved his elbow into its core. With an uproarious cry, he hurled his spear at the creature. The ash wraith was immediately disintegrated by his holy wrath and fell to a pile of ash.

"In here!" Markus gave pause to look up at the Templars storming the chamber. Led by the eldest Trevelyan wielding a halberd, they joined his side and helped make quick work of the ash wraiths. The elder sister seemed to be much obliged to do so. Markus took advantage and retrieved his spear from the ash pile that was once a wraith.

Markus was impressed with Lady Vesper's ferocity, though she lacked any tact with her reckless strikes. The other Templars' performance had left him desiring the old troupe of Hasmal. It would have to be enough. Lady Vesper stomped toward him with her weapon still drawn.

"What have you done with my sister?!" 

"There is a demon here, it has her," Markus nodded toward the back of the freight "You are the sibling trained by Templars, yes?"

"I'm basically a knight captain now," She boasted.

"Good, let's go." Markus rolled his shoulders, eking the pain in his shoulder and side. He would not let the demon go again. 

They walked in pairs through the labyrinth of statues and ornaments tucked away in wooden parcels. The knights had doused the fire, dimming the hull further. Thunder shook the very boards they stood one as the storm outside began to gain momentum. Markus seethed at every shadow, every creak in their steps. He was used to Envy's torments. This seemed more like a juvenile game. It was maddening to wait for the other shoe to drop. Markus was already imagining it: Envy parading around as the young girl or stealing her away just to taunt him. He stopped for a moment, leaning on his spear. Vesper offered him a draught of Lyrium. He accepted it graciously. It had been months since he'd drank from a proper philter. The luminous blue liquid breathed in a much needed second wind. Markus returned the philter and stood up straight. His senses were back and on even higher alert. He could see that it was tainted miasma and not simple shadow which surrounded them now. The demon was close.

"Knights!" He yelled "Push the darkness from your minds. Cleanse this aura around us." One by one they stabbed their weapons into the ground. Their combined cleansing aura purified the miasma. With the darkness lifted, they all had a clear view of the cargo around them.

Markus gazed upward. Envy hung idly on the ceiling, combing through Lady Trevelyan's hair like a doll's. The poor girl was stunned still and stared in horror as the creature's decimated eye dripped bloody tears over her face. The Templars behind him began preparing their smiting blows and purifying arrows. Markus raised a hand to them. He didn't trust it. Envy made it's way down on it's own. It shrunk itself down to the size of a horse and approached them giddily. 

"What are you so pleased about demon?" Vesper challenged "I'll lop off that grin of yours in a moment." She approached the demon too haughtily. Markus tried to take her arm but she just shrugged him off.

"Lady Trevelyan is still in its clutches, masere!" He hissed.

"It's trying to possess her right?" Her voice was cold and flat "If brat's a mage, she is no longer any concern of mine. Templars, restrain the Tevinter." Markus seethed and tried to reach out to her. The Templars wrenched back his wounded arm and held him back. 

"Mage or no, that's your sister!" Markus struggled against the knight's iron grip. It was like Hasmal all over again. No one would listen. No one knew what fates they tested here. No one would live.

Vesper swung her blade...but it did not land. 

Envy morphed into a young man Markus did not recognize. The facade resembled a corpse with a missing an eye. The shock allowed Markus to rip himself away finally. The demon reached up and lowered her weapon as she stood frozen in shock.

"Move!" Markus bellowed as he scrambled toward her. 

Envy rose a pale hand to Vesper's face. Then she began to splutter helplessly. Markus gripped her shoulder and wrenched her back. A spurt of blood trailed in the air for a moment in the wake of her fall. In Envy's perked fingers...a bloody green eye. Markus stared into it's gaze before looking down at the gaping hole in Vesper's face.

 For a moment, her shrill cry was the only sound in the hall. Markus watched blankly as she flailed in pain before him. The sound of clanging armor approached and took her from him. He could see his men in the Templar as they were cut down. His brothers strewn across the desert in bloody heaps around him. Prasaedis burning as he pulled Augustine from the flames. Markus looked up at where the demon stood, languidly slashing the Templars with no care at all. Markus retrieved his staff and charged the demon full-force. They fell to the ground together as the blade sunk in. 

Markus straddled Envy and pushed the spear in as deep as it would go. Deep enough to puncture the wooden floorboards. He looked into the boy's eye as he faded. Wanting to see the light go out for himself. The creature's one good eye lolled and blinked rapidly. It wheezed almost pitifully beneath him. Markus wrapped his fingers around it's throat and brought it's head off the ground. He summoned all the birr energy from the Lyrium blazing within him and squeezed. Markus had never imbued his own body with birr before now. It was like he was burning through all of his body's Lyrium reserves at once. It was pure. Envy crumpled under his hands like paper. In an instance, the demon was lying dead beneath him. Markus could not let go. He stayed hunched over, staring at the one dead eye of the facade until it and the body surrendered back across the Veil. His balled fists met the floor as the body dissipated. The demon was cleansed. Markus leaned back on his haunches and looked around. The Templars who had survived were helping the wounded and delegating what should be done about him.

Lady Trevelyan laid unconscious a few feet away from him. He stood slowly and approached her. Markus took her up in his arms. He glanced down at her serene face and noticed she held something in her hands. A necklace with a little broken bird. Markus gently pushed the hanging string further into her palm so she wouldn't lose it. Then he faced the Templars and awaited his sentence. 

 

 


	5. Mage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour! This area is currently under construction, please wait patiently until this chapter is done. Thank you!

Varatise felt her head, heavy as a stone, bobbing on her shoulders as she slowly pulled herself to consciousness. Her body was jerked up suddenly, jolting her awake. She winced at the bright sky overhead. Her feet bounced and skid over rocks as she was dragged backward. There were Templars beside her, tightly holding each of her arms up. Their shining armor blinded her. Varatise winced and craned her neck to try to catch her bearings. They were on some sort of cliff near a beach. It was nowhere she had visited before and from her limited perspective, was far from any civilization. She tried to pull away, thinking the Templars might have just been carrying her out of convenience, but Markus was there behind her being pulled along as well. He caught her eye, shocking her with a sad scared look.

"M-Markus," Her voice was a dry whisper "What's going on? Please."  

"I'm so sorry my lady," His face tensed in pain "I was a fool to think this was over. I could not predict such heartless demons existed among us. Forgive me."

Varatise shook her head, confused as to whom he was referring. "Where is mother, my sister?" Before he could answer, the Templars who held her, forced her to turn around. She now faced a large ominous threshold. They dragged her into a dark hall lined with Templars. A tall man with a stern face and unruly brown hair awaited her with a knight whom she recognized. 

"Knight Commander Mc'Farrow?" The Knight Commander sometimes joined her family's soirees but he was often held up with the business of the Order. Surely he would explain to her what was going on. "Please ser, why am I here?" The Knight Commander grimaced. The young man next to him glared at him irritably.

"Varatise Helena Trevelyan of Ostwick," The man announced "You have been condemned by the Chantry for crimes against your Bann and have been declared a risk to your house and the common people." Varatise gasped. She heard Markus protesting as well but she could not turn to face him. "At the request of Bann Trevelyan of Ostwick, you are to have your title stripped and your magic bound. May the Maker have mercy on your soul." 

"Wait, wait!" Varatise screamed and fought to pull herself out of the grasp of her captors. More Templars came forward and restrained her further. They forced her into a well lit chamber which resembled a torture chamber. She was pushed into a chair laden with elaborate chains and straps which they shoved her limbs into. Varatise shook and pulled to no avail. She was well and truly trapped in the seat. Her eyes shifted anxiously around the room. Two people worked on something over a fire pit in the back of the room. They brought it over to a table near her carefully. Varatise felt her skin searing as the unrelenting heat from the canister drew nearer. One of her tormentors pulled a glowing blue brand from the molten substance. Was this it? The branding Lucille had told her about? The other torturer grabbed her fist, forcing her wrist to stretch out from the shackle. Varatise screamed and struggled to pull her arm back to no avail. The man with the brand quickly came to her side and and jabbed the scalding metal into her skin. 

Varatise began to howl in pain. It felt as though her hand was being cut off. The brand was removed and placed back in the magma. Varatise grit her teeth and drew her eyes slowly to the mark. Her skin was bubbled and broken around he looping scar. The feeling of numbness began to spread quickly up her arm. Varatise felt something else change within her, like a limb was actually cut off. She heaved in a shuddering breath and let herself slip back into unconsciousness. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
